L'Encyclopédie des baisers par Merlin
by THE Minimoy
Summary: Merlin se disait, que plus que les câlins il aimait les baisers de Gwaine. Chaque baiser était unique en son genre et avait sa propre signification. (Fic composée de chapitre one-shot)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou!

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence prolongée... J'ai étais débordée par le boulot et j'avais envie de terminer proprement ce que j'étais en train d'écrire.

Ce projet n'est pas encore finis car je voudrais en faire une histoire à chapitre (une dizaine ou plus). Mais bon voyant les jours défiler sans que je ne poste rien du tout j'ai trouvé ça injuste (je me suis mise à la place d'une lectrice comme moi qui vois son auteur préféré ne pas poster pendant de looonng mois et je sais à quel point ça peut être rageant).  
Pendant les vacances j'ai eu pleins pleins d'idées de Merlin/Gwaine mais des fic à chapitre et j'ai comme principe de ne pas poster avant que ça soit terminé (sinon va savoir si on aura la fin un jour ou non).

Cette histoire va se composer de plusieurs chapitre one-shot, tout thème et tout rating, donc dès le départ je mets "rating M" mais il faudra encore attendre un peu avant d'avoir le chapitre "hot".

Je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme de "postage" plus régulier. En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait fuir...

Sur ce bonne lecture! Et je dis pas non à une ptite review ^-^

* * *

Le baiser chevaleresque. 

Ce baiser est né d'une plaisanterie de Gwaine, Léon, Perceval et Elyan alors qu'ils étaient à la taverne. De discussion en discussion, ils en étaient venus de parler des joutes de chevaliers et des dames qui donnaient leurs mouchoirs à leur champion. Gwaine se moqua gentiment de cette tradition, se vantant qu'il arriverait sans doute à avoir le plus de mouchoirs lors de la joute qui allait se dérouler le lendemain. Les chevaliers rigolèrent gentiment face à la vantardise de Gwaine. Léon fit cependant une remarque qui marqua profondément Gwaine.  
Le soir alors que Merlin était tranquillement en train de rentrer dans les quartiers de Gaius pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée, il fut attiré par un bras dans un couloir vide.  
« Qu- ! »  
« Chut, c'est moi Merlin »  
« Gwaine ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? »  
« Ca va te paraître idiot mais… »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude »  
Gwaine frappa gentiment Merlin face à cette pique, mais il n'arrivait pas à être vraiment fâché contre son sorcier. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au regard pétillant de malice et de tendresse de son amant.  
« J'aimerais que tu sois ma « demoiselle » pour la joute demain. »  
Merlin eu comme un blanc, son visage devint inexpressif.  
« Merlin ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? Tu ne veux pas ? »  
Le dit Merlin se mit alors à rougir.  
« N-Non ce n'est pas ça ! Ça me fait même plaisir mais… c'est que je suis un homme et puis je suis sûr que tu trouveras bien une charmante servante et… »  
« C'est toi que je veux. C'est ton mouchoir que je veux. Et puis Léon m'a dit qu'on n'était pas obligé de dévoiler le nom de son supporter. »  
« Ah. »  
Merlin ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était heureux de voir que Gwaine lui accordait autant d'importance et une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps.  
« Enfin… Léon m'a parlé d'une autre tradition qui porte chance et je… »  
« Laquelle ? Je ne me souviens d'aucune tradition de ce genre ? Et pourtant je les ai toutes apprises par cœur lorsqu'Arthur a participé aux joutes.  
« C'est une tradition plus… personnelle. »  
« Bah va s'y dis-moi tout »  
« En plus de donner son mouchoir pour porter chance à son champion choisi, la demoiselle doit offrir une baiser d'encouragement, afin de guider son champion à la victoire. »  
« … En effet c'est plus personnel… »  
« Oui… Alors ? Tu veux toujours être ma « demoiselle » ? Bien sûr je sais bien que tu n'es pas une fragile jeune fille en détresse qui a besoin d'un chevalier pour être sauvée, je sais que tu peux te défendre tout seul et que tu n'es pas vulnérable, et encore moins une fille, je le sais vu que j'ai pu vérifier la dernière fois et puis je-  
« Chut. »  
Merlin posa sa main sur la bouche du chevalier qui visiblement paniquait. Il sourit et se permit d'embrasser tendrement Gwaine, tout en lui attachant son foulard rouge autour du cou.  
« Et voilà, dit-il en se détachant des lèvres douces du chevalier, J'espère que ça te portera chance et que tu sortiras vainqueur et sain et sauf de tes combats » Finit Merlin tout en ne cachant pas son sourire  
Gwaine souriait comme un idiot, et profitant d'avoir son Merlin à lui tout seul dans le couloir vide, reprit avec avidité ses lèvres. Merlin ne résista pas à l'assaut du chevalier et même approfondit l'échange, demandant l'accès à la bouche de Gwaine.  
« Bien sûr, tu laisseras gagner Arthur, hum ? Tu sais bien que sa royale majesté ne doit pas perdre aux yeux de son peuple » Parvient à dire le sorcier entre deux baisers.  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? » demanda d'un air mutin Gwaine  
« Le droit de ne pas tomber sous un de mes sorts »  
« Houla… Je vais finir par être jaloux. C'est moi ou Arthur que tu préfères ? »  
« Idiot » et Merlin l'embrassa.

* * *

Alors, alors? Verdict?

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé lire et je vous dit à bientôt!  
Biz :)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour mon rythme de publication, qui disons est plutôt espacé et saccadé mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot :( Mais je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme normal. Normalement dans la semaine je pourrais poster une autre histoire (encore du Gwaine/Merlin XD ).

Pour le moment voilà la suite de "L'encyclopédie des baisers". C'est encore pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Sur ce bonne lecture et merci encore à toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait super plaisir X3

* * *

Le baiser d'excuse

La journée avait été rude et difficile. Lors d'une patrouille quotidienne, Arthur et ses chevaliers avaient été pris en embuscade et attaqués. Le combat avait été dur et malheureusement de nombreuses pertes avaient été subies.

Arthur avait même manqué de se faire tuer et ne devait sa vie qu'à la chance… ou plutôt qu' à son fidèle serviteur Merlin et à sa magie.

Merlin, qui d'ailleurs, épuisé et blessé est en train de se trainer littéralement vers son lit dans l'espoir de reprendre des forces et de se soigner.

Le combat l'avait épuisé et ses nerfs étaient à vif. Pas que l'évènement n'ait été plus dangereux que d'habitude, mais c'est que cette fois ci, il avait eu peur non pas pour une personne, mais pour deux. Lui qui d'habitude a confiance en Gwaine et sait qu'il peut se défendre tout seul, cette fois ci ce dernier était venu en patrouille alors qu'il n'était pas en état.

Il s'était blessé dernièrement en rattrapant une servante qui allait tomber du haut des escaliers et était tombé à sa place, se foulant ainsi le poignet droit et rendant son maniement d'épée maladroit et peu assuré. Et pourtant malgré tout, il avait insisté pour venir en patrouille et Arthur avait finis par céder.

En parlant d'Arthur, Merlin se promit de lui dire deux mots à propos de cela et il se sentait d'humeur mauvaise… Il ne faudrait pas s'étonner si le prochain bain d'Arthur serait gelé….

Merlin se renfrogna et enfouie sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il se sentait encore oppressé et avait l'impression d'avoir de l'acide dans la bouche. Perdu dans ses pensées noires, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il ne prit conscience de la présence de l'intrus que quand ce dernier s'assit sur son lit à côté de lui.

Il sursauta et se redressa brusquement se retrouvant face à un Gwaine à la mine désolée.

« Merlin je- »

« Sors ! Je ne veux ni te voir ni t'entendre pour le moment » répondit sèchement le sorcier.

Il était en colère. Vraiment en colère. Le comportement de Gwaine avait été inconscient. Le chevalier avait mis sa vie en danger de manière idiote ! Si Gwaine avait été blessé ou pire s'il avait été t… Merlin ne l'aurait jamais supporté et il s'en serait voulu !

Merlin tourna le dos à Gwaine et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, enfouissant son visage dans ce dernier espérant ainsi faire partir le chevalier non désiré.

Mais Gwaine n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Il s'allongea sur le lit à côté de Merlin et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Gwaine ! Lâche-moi ! Je suis fatigué et je voudrais être seul ! » Merlin tentait de repousser l'étreinte du chevalier.

« Merlin… je sais que j'ai été un idiot, mais je- »

« Tu as failli te faire tuer ! » hurla excédé et à bout de nerf le sorcier.

« Si je n'avais pas été là tu te serais fait transpercer par une épée ! Si je n'avais pas été là, si je ne m'étais pas servi de ma magie tu serais mort ! »

Gwaine sentit son cœur se serrer et enferma le corps tremblant du sorcier dans une étreinte rassurante.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son sorcier. Voir Merlin déchiré et peiné comme il l'était lui faisait encore plus mal que s'il avait était transpercé par l'épée.  
Et surtout il ne supporterait pas l'idée que Merlin le déteste.

Merlin, trop fatigué pour lutter, laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse du chevalier, cherchant à se calmer en écoutant les battements réguliers du cœur de Gwaine. Il était vivant…

Le chevalier caressait tendrement les cheveux de Merlin, le tenant bien serré contre lui.

« Merlin… Je sais que j'ai été qu'un idiot, irresponsable et inconscient aujourd'hui. Mais je suis un chevalier et il est de mon devoir de protéger mon roi quelles que soient les circonstances. Mais je te promets qu'à l'avenir je ferais plus attention… Alors s'il te plaît pardonne-moi »

Merlin se tendit dans les bras de Gwaine, et après ce qui parut une éternité pour le chevalier, il se détendit et répondit au câlin du brun, passant ses bras autour de son torse bandé.

« Idiot »

« Pardon»

Gwaine releva la tête du sorcier et l'embrassa. Un simple baiser sur les lèvres, mais plein de tendresse et avec tellement de significations derrière :

_« Je suis là » _

_« Je suis vivant »_

_ « Désolé » _

_« Pardonne-moi » _

_« Je t'aime »._

Les yeux fermés, Gwaine et Merlin étaient front contre front et profitaient de cette proximité. Gwaine passa l'heure suivante à rassurer le sorcier, à le garder dans ses bras et à l'embrasser tendrement. Il laissait leurs lèvres se rencontrer, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… et ainsi de suite.

Le chevalier laissa le sorcier s'endormir dans ses bras et ne quitta la chambre qu'une fois sûr que Merlin dormait tranquillement, bien au chaud sous sa couverture. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'embrasser une dernière fois les lèvres de Merlin avant de sortir sans un bruit de la chambre.

* * *

Voili, voilou! Alors verdict?

Laissez une ptite review à la pauvre fangirl que je suis XD

A bientôt pour la suite!


End file.
